elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dremora (Skyrim)
This article is missing at least two types: Dremora Lord and Dremora Churl. Drops? This article does not clearly state what any of the dremora would be expected to drop. I would assume a daedra heart, but I don't have any personal experience with them. Please share if you know. -- Lexmechanic (talk) 20:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :No, any summoned Dremora doesn't drop anything, because once they die, they quickly parish back to Oblivion. ::Not all Dremora in Skyrim are summoned. One sure example I know of is the Dremora in the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, where there are two Dremora, and you can loot both of them. Also, if I'm not mistaken, in The Black Star (Quest), when you go inside the Star, the Dremora can be looted, but I'm really not to sure about that one. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 02:29, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Churl eyelid bug An interesting "bug" (it's purely aesthetic, no gameplay effect whatsoever) I came across while casting Dead Thrall on a Churl I killed in Dagon's shrine -- the Churl's eyes seem to have remained closed after bringing him back. This is on 360, all DLCs installed. I killed the Churl with an Ebony Battleaxe that had a Paralysis enchantment on it, so I'm curious as to whether that may have factored in. Can anyone else confirm this happens for them? Goodbyekitty (talk) 08:41, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Dremora Markynaz I found two Dremora Markynaz at the shrine to Mehrunes Dagon after the museum quest. I was a level 38 but the page here says you cant get them until level 46. Is this page wrong? Has anyone else had this problem? :The level in the table indicates the level of the dremora, not the level you encounter them. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 03:53, January 8, 2014 (UTC) So I went the conjuration path as Dragonborn to use double Dremora, then I gave my follower the Sanguine Rose so he can summon his own dremora. A stange problem I keep running into is that my dremora and my follower's dremora end up duelling each other to death after combat, but somehow they do no damage to me or my follower if they aggro on us instead of each other when they disengage and re-engage in combat. It's actually quite funny to kill a dragon, then suddenly the remaining dremora have a tussle, I just don't know why they do it. Maybe it's because my follower, Valdimar, keeps accidentally hitting my Dremora, or I hit his? I have no idea. 07:50, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Fact check on which Princes Dremora serve? I just read this page and noticed something... strange. It claims that Dremora are mainly found in service of Mehrunes Dagon and Hermaeus Mora, but I've never encountered any other source that mentions Dremora serving Hermaeus. I can only find reference to them serving Dagon, Boethiah, and Molag Bal (see: https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Dremora#Clans). Is this a factual error, or am I misinformed? 03:51, September 23, 2018 (UTC)